


Snapped

by binstefjord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binstefjord/pseuds/binstefjord
Summary: When Dumbledore does a wrong so bad it tears Harry apart who does he turn too? The Slytherins and Lord Voldemort himself.Dark!Harry Fem!Harry Don!Draco





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> This INCLUDES RAPE!! Please no hate but i’m warning y’all!!
> 
> Disclaimer: These Characters are not mine!!

“Come in my boy!!” Dumbledore called out. Stepping carefully into the room looking ready to escape was Harry James Potter. Dumbledore was starting to creep Harry out. He was always around and almost never gave Harry space. He always new what was going on, sometimes (most times...let’s be honest) he even knew stuff before it even happened! It was creepy, and Harry officially had a reason to be cautious around the old man.

 

“Please take a seat...pumpkin juice?” Harry paused. Dumbledore usually offered tea along with a lemon candy. Harry could never remember what the name of it was no matter how many times it was offered. “Sure I guess.” It can’t hurt to try the drink. How wrong he was. The minute he sat down and touched the goblet to his lips it burned. Freaking out Harry moved to stand up and remove himself from the office. Finding that he can’t he looked down to see what caused his struggle. Binds.

 

Dumbledore’s laugh caught his attention. Dumbledore was standing up and moving towards him slowly, like a snake moving towards his prey, which in fact was probably true. Taking the cup from Harry’s frozen fingers he lifted it to Harry’s lips and poured every last drop into Harry’s mouth. Satisfied with that he sat on the edge of the desk and waited.

 

Burning started from his stomach and moved outwards until every last bit of his body was in pain. Minutes later the burning ceased. Harry felt his body relax. Looking down his hair fell past his shoulders. Wide eyed harry studied the mirror behind Dumbledore’s desk completely forgetting that Dumbledore was in fact still in the room.

 

Looking up so that he could see Dumbledore he realized that Dumbledore wasn’t as old anymore...in fact he looked 20.

 

“you like how i actually look?” Dumbledore purred. Harry started. “Dumbledore-“ Dumbledore cut in. “Albus” His voice was angry and harsh. “uh- oh ok Albus...what happened.?”

 

Albus grin turned feral. “yes let’s check if it worked, shall we.” Turning his back to Harry, Albus set silencing and locking charms. Harry turned a questioning gaze to Albus. Turning back to Harry, Albus walked to Harry and stood behind him. He pointed to the mirror and muttered something. Resting his hands on both of Harry’s shoulders then turned to Harry he said “your gonna want to remember this forever.”

 

His hand that was on his left shoulder snaked down and rested on Harry’s stomach. His grin became wider. His hand moved farther down. Harry began to struggle and yell stop. Albus fed up with Harry’s antics shoved a muzzle on Harry’s mouth and moved his hand into Harry’s pants. He then grinned. “your a girl now Harry. And your stuck with me.”

 

START OF RAPE SCENE

 

Cupping where Harry’s balls where exposed to be he laughed, sounding quite crueler then Voldemort.

 

He stabbed his finger into her clit. Harry not expecting what was coming cried out in pain with pleasure laced.

 

Tears fell faster as Albus yanked down her pants and knickers. Chucking at Harry’s inner debate of Pleasure and anger he yanked his own pants down and without warning plunged his length into Harry. Screaming from the excruciating pain Harry began to struggle even more to get away. Thrusting into the boy turned girl Albus felt himself reach climax and pulled out. Yanking the muzzle off he shoved himself brutally into Harry’s mouth and let go. “Swallow baby doll”

 

Gagging on the nickname she barely managed to swallow his seed. Crying lightly to herself she barely heard Albus warning of tell anyone and he’ll kill her. Albus enunciated the word her. Laughing cruelly Albus turned back into his old self and bid the now girl a fabulous day.

 

END OF RAPE SCENE

 

Running out of his office she ran to the first place she could think off. The slytherins.


End file.
